


Представление

by Emma_Frost



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ретеллинг известного стихотворения Иосифа Бродского "Представление".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Представление

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Представление](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54613) by Иосиф Бродский. 



> Ретеллинг известного стихотворения Иосифа Бродского "Представление".

Спасибо Иосифу Бродскому за все, что у нас есть.

**Представление**

Дорогие Парамаунт, Марвел Комикс и планета!  
Эта местность мне знакома, США из фотошопа.  
Эта личность мне знакома! Плащ кладбищенского цвета  
И лицо из черной кожи. После Ноева потопа  
Не случалось во вселенной пиздецовых ситуаций,  
Нерешаемых отделом сверхсекретных операций.  
Эротично одноглазый (повредился об гранату)  
Вышел к людям человечек, в двух руках по автомату.  
Снова с нами Фьюри Ник,  
Спецагент и подрывник.

"Беспорядки в третьем блоке".  
"Кто такой, простите, Локи?"  
"Сею смерть и разрушенье!"  
"Вот зе фак, прошу прощенья?"

Входит Локи в стремном шлеме, в тонких пальцах держит вилы.  
Локи добр и сексуален, знает каждый дайриюзер,  
Просто Локи папа с мамой недостаточно любили,  
В двух глазах по детской травме, на спине табличка "лузер".  
Локи бродит по Европе, сапогами попирая  
Три поправки, два закона, декларацию Оона --  
И последнюю в сезоне разработку для Айфона  
У разведки из подвала аккуратно вынимает.  
Прячась в логово свое,  
Фьюри воет "E-мое".

Жизнь - она не без подарка:  
Пеппер греет Тони Старка.  
"Довели страну до грани.  
Хорошо, что Тони с нами".

Входят Бартон с Капитаном, ягодицы крупным планом.

В это время  
Скандинавский  
Бог в обличье долбоеба,  
Растопырившись рогами наподобие барана,  
Превращается в тирана на вершине небоскреба.  
Постшекспировская драма. Тут от Тора телеграмма:  
"Вылетаю Асгард Эйром, первым классом, ждите в среду.  
В воскресенье побухаем, будем праздновать победу".

Над индийской мирной хатой  
Зеленеет Халк лохматый.  
С нами девушка Наташа,  
И победа будет наша

Входят Мстители, в натуре, их костюмы по фигуре.  
Входит человек железный, с микрофоном и софитом,  
Улыбается Наташе, строит глазки Нику Фьюри.  
Кэп в лосинах независим, говорит ему: "Иди ты".  
"Я - великий сын планеты, сливки правящего класса!  
Я наследник Чингачгука, Ришелье и Фортинбраса.  
Я останусь для потомков восхитительным примером  
Филантропа и плейбоя, и еще миллионера".  
Тор смеется в молоток.  
Между ними мощный ток.

"...сочетался с нею браком?"  
"Локи я поставлю раком".  
"Он мой брат!". "Людей убили".  
"Мы его усыновили".

Фьюри смотрит телевизор, в телевизоре тревожно.  
Говорят "У нас проблема в министерстве обороны.  
Одолеть злодея Локи совершенно невозможно  
Без специальных актуальных приложений для Айфона.  
И пока он нам планету до конца не испохабил,  
Мы немедля запускаем аварийный план "Рагнарек",  
Через две минуты с лишним жди ракету на радаре  
По приказу президента и согласно Холи Байбл".

"Приучи его к минету".  
"Есть семья, а секса нету?!"  
"Нет содома между нами!".  
Нежно меряясь хуями,

Входят Локи с Тонистарком. Соловьи щебечут в рощах.  
Что творится в кинозале -- можно даже не пытаться.  
Лучший вид на этот пейринг - если сесть  
в бомбардировщик  
И как следует "спидами" перед этим разогнаться.  
Входит Макси с продолженьем, следом драбблы и частушки,  
Вышивание стихами, фотографии на кружках,  
Бодро входит рота монстров и вползает первый фанфик.  
На окраине фандома одинокою кукушкой  
Кто-то шипперит героя с канонической подружкой.  
Локи плачет. Халк рычит.  
Клинт стреляет и молчит.

Входят жрицы РПС-а с расписанием на лето,  
Вносят атомную бомбу с баллистическим снарядом.  
"Пишем порно, пишем спорно, пишем с и без сюжета!  
Австралиец и британец непременно лягут рядом".  
Над своей звездой экрана глухо воют холмсоманы,  
Потому что Джуда Лоу променял на капитана.  
Входит в спальню - вот те на:  
"У меня как у коня".

"Ты зачем подмел площадку?!  
Брось плебейские повадки".  
"...был в Австралии рабочим".  
"Между прочим, все мы дрочим".

Входят строем канонисты, говорят: "Теперь вы с нами,  
И сегодня на уроке две главы из Алтимейта.  
Не читал двадцатый выпуск? Ничего не рубишь в драме,  
Каждый радостный невежда хуже, чем последний хейтер.  
Пеппер вышла за шофера, две невесты есть у Тора,  
Кэп погибнет на Гражданке, Тони бросит секс и пьянки,  
И -- к началу разговора -- "Щит" на службе у террора.  
Риторический вопрос:  
Вот зе факинг мувивёрс?

А Нью-Йорку, видно, крышка.  
Покачнулась старковышка,  
Халк - ломать, а Кэп - крушить,  
И с Наташей монстров бить,  
Нету денег у госдепа  
Ремонтировать все это.

Входит Локи с криком: "Хватит! Кто за стрессы мне заплатит?  
Жизнь простого скандинава не нуждается в изврате.  
Я владею лунной призмой, но не понят и не признан  
На широкой, одинокой и заснеженной кровати.  
Это козни сценаристов! Я не блядь, а грозный трикстер.  
Быстро, суки, на колени, перед северным оленем  
Я ужаснее и злее, чем Пол Пот, Цзэдун и Ленин".

Входит Тор.  
Он бодр и весел.  
Он снимает пояс с чресел  
И уводит брата-эмо  
В глубину бдсм-а.

Fin


End file.
